pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InfestedHydralisk/secretbuildthatnoonecanknowof
O I C WUT HAPPENED THAR -- Armond Warblade 03:17, 10 December 2007 (CET) :O RLY? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:17, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::OH BUSTED ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:23, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::Seriously, with a name that long, it's impossible to miss in RC :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:24, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::now your gonna know wut I'm doing here =( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:29, 10 December 2007 (CET) for now mwahahahaha ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:47, 10 December 2007 (CET) and the high hp guy doesnt have to survive. if he has 10000000000000000000 hp and dies, that is fine. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:54, 10 December 2007 (CET) :true, we will win the contest with ease =p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:54, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Someone needs a good death nova (like 16+) so the tank can survive the EoE. The damage numbers won't show up on the screen if he doesn't survive them all. -- Armond Warblade 05:20, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::Spirit bond, I fail PvE. -- Armond Warblade 05:20, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::Good point ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:44, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::Wait, EoE will never trigger SB... needs some sort of regen then. And Spirit Light Weapon. Gogo. :::::Also thinking Dwayna's Sorrow and Heal Area. :::::Come to think of it, EoE will do a shitload more damage on a naked wammo than a clothed one, and will trigger SB. -- Armond Warblade 10:32, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Armour ignoring, you mean IV? — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 10:40, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Huh? :::::::Also, tank should be redone. Give him bonds so he takes 50% of the damage dealt to everyone else as well. -- Armond Warblade 10:44, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::EoE = armor-ignoring. --71.229.204.25 10:45, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Oh. Damn. Well, SB somewhere should be used to stop the guy dying too early. 600 monk-ish build maybe? Then we get SB (and he'll be able to re-apply it faster than anyone on the team), Mystic Regen, Life Bond, and can still chuck Spirit Light Weapon (and Vital Weapon, etc etc etc) on another guy. Still, nudity is encouraged. -- Armond Warblade 10:49, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Team A is supposed to shadowstep at the Archers for more Death Nova chain damage while at VoD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:09, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::And yes the war should be naked for moar dmg =D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:41, 10 December 2007 (CET) Ok, zeus guys, what you think bout all this now? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:59, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Is Team B going to nuke Team A's NPCs? They could get in the way. -- Armond Warblade 03:16, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::NPC nuking is always encouraged. --71.229.204.25 03:25, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::is confused* whats goin on xD. --Shadowsin 03:39, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::Yeah, or else the archers will kinda fock eachother up at VoD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:37, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::Yeah, but they'd be more EoE triggers.... -- Armond Warblade 21:08, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Why is it all 12+1? Use 12+3, it won't matter. And MoP can't be used, or he wont take massive dmg. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:12, 11 December 2007 (CET)